


Octo Hacker

by Demoberry



Series: Splatoon Act [9]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demoberry/pseuds/Demoberry
Summary: This is the backstory for octogon The secondary Antagonist/Anti-hero of the story. Watch beyond his perspective of how he went thru the unknown depths belowThis story has been in development hell since August, it is finally finished in time before the end of 2019
Series: Splatoon Act [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/817038





	Octo Hacker

Octogonapus… not really, I'm mostly identify myself as a half breed for a blue ringed. But thus… this is practically everything that happened and why my covered eye is always covered… beginning a bit of a story.

Male octolings were rare back then, most of the octolings I see were female and I sometimes see males but I'll get to that later on, some were evolved when they were once lived tentacles like octotroopers and twintacles. And some were pure octolings, basically because all live tentacles come from octolings cutting off parts of their tentacles to repeat the life cycle. While most pure octoling… were only used for breeding or for multiplying.

One hospital abhorrence is always abhorrence, that's when I didn't know everything. And here I am… plenty of bright lights, freezing and a lot of shock… sadly I don't know much about what I saw or why I was… under care? As I remember one of the nurses explained to me at a young age of where I come from. No truth, no quills, all I heard was… mom. Undercare… humming… and in blankets, to remain protected… and warm. I cry meaning I can't speak.

I was growing up, I was learning a whole lot of words and knowledge. That's because I was a 5 year old. Having natural red hair like every octarian would have because of their strict policy, and the many posters of why we all have to obey DJ Octavio. "Octo…" I said. Not as bad as being trapped in a room with no windows to be present, only screens when no octarian has ever been in the outside world. I couldn't understand why our last resources are a bunch of zapfish. And thus this whole place is where I was raised. And thus is when I started to listen...

"How long are you going to hideout young lucifer?" "You mean Luciel? As long as I can hide him out, he's one of the rarests octolings." "Octoling? But he's still too young, it'll take him a bit longer before I can-" "...I care for little luciel? I get that boys in our generation has been more... endangered as of recent times and are kept under care unit at all times, is that really that important to continue homeschooling this octopus?" "It's for the sake of protecting him" I overheard mother and another octarian arguing about having me in a public school and about being part of an endangered list for a specific gender. That is something I shouldn't know until later on. Unlike any kid, mostly they evolved all… autistic… but I didn't feel anything playful. "Luciel… I don't know what I'll do for you, I'm… sending you to a public school…" "Public school?" I thought. "It's best that you know a thing or two and I expect that you don't get mocked often" Mother seems to be feeling distressed yet she wants to panic, all I know is… she's not looking forward to sending me to school.

Time moves forward where I was 6 years old, my first day of school has come and so were a dozen amount of awkwardness. And most of them are not to be messed with. "I like to welcome to all my fellow octopi and god bless the octarian army for sending us our bless octopi" I was disgusted after hearing that line but neither or less, it's learning time… until I graduate. I was learning more and more from math to science and even history. That's when growing up was becoming very fast. 4 years into school and here I go meeting up with a couple nobody

"Hello… luciel!" Hey… ummm!! Another boy octoling finally approaches me "hi…" I said. "I thought there were no males here… thank glob you sure are lucky" he said. "But your also male" I answered. "Shhhh… I doubt they'll know what I am" he said. I noticed the younger octoling was wearing a shell, he could be argonaut octoling judging by how short he is and often wears… a shell, I reckon that I'll see different kinds of species for us cephalopods. "Your a blue ring octoling? I thought you had the yellow pallet rather than red good sir" as the boy commented. "Strict policy and dress code dude" I said. "Where are my managers? I should have introduced myself, they call me oden, I know who you are, despite the rest of the classmates including a few boys around here" oden commented. "Oh… that? That's everyday with my class, it's almost impossible to divide all genders when you and I are outclass- " I was cut off. "Shhhh! Girl… girl? Sorry I'm going through an identity crisis! And hiding out my gender" said oden. "What is that oden?" I question. At the time I never understood the meaning of encountering someone in the wrong gender at the time, but wasn't oden a bit too young to understand? "There are some octolings who may one day eat me whole even if I was that gender. It's not very fun to be outnumbered or to be dominated by these girls" oden explained. "Why would that be the case? Why do I see more girls?" I questioned. "You'll understand… whenever the next field trip will come" oden answered. "Next field trip? Will I know anything about us octopi?" I thought.

As I learn to understand history a lot more than just math and science. The differences between the languages they spoke. Not unless I view all of that myself, but before all of that started… "alright class, today is the grand field trip, were heading to the science museum to learn about the technology we octarians have" the entire class are about to have a field trip. Meaning a lot of learning and evolution. "Luciel, buddy! Aren't you excited pal" oden commented. I was silent, but that didn't stop me from feeling ever curious. "My cod… the great turf war might have been over but yeesh! Luckily our long hard resources are still intact." One of the teachers said. "Great turf war? Was that a thing?" I thought. I then read the history book about that, there's nothing written. All I see is… were not the only species here. "Are you learning about the inklings, luciel?" Oden commented. "I guess… but what do they have what we don't have" I ask oden. "Uhhh…" but we were interrupted. "Attention class, single file line, I want to make sure nobody gets lost in the museum." Our teacher was worried sick and we all had to make it there.

Entering the museum is not a mistake for me, there was a lot of interesting things to be viewed, including… "and this is how octopi became octo troopers, they evolved just like octolings except a lot more different" as our tourist explained more history. I then noticed something… a door that can't be authorized to enter. Everything went quiet and I hear was a faint sound behind those doors. That got me distracted from the whole trip, I looked at my surroundings… nobody paid attention, I randomly stopped moving and instead enter the door which is off-limits to all octolings. I have foreseen the truth about us… a lot of history hidden from public view, so many zapfish and the horrors of… reproduction. "...so… cool" I thought. As I continue to remain hidden from being seen by scientists. I hear the sound of somebody getting shocked. "That device? So cool… I wonder what that was for?" I thought. No scientists are active and are cleaning out from their… illegal experiments.

I noticed a ton of missing files and their failures of their experiences with that device. What was it used for…? Unfortunately I made a grave mistake for not realizing what those files were meant. I got into the machine's tunnels without realizing what that thing was used for. I observed the thing but to no avail… it was a trap. The machine automatically activates on its own, I went from curious to literal fear. I tried to get away from it as soon as possible… I received a massive amount of electrical shock, the lightning bolt strikes at my left eye, causing a massive amount of pain and trauma followed by being electrocuted. I ended up screaming due to a massive amount of pain I have been receiving… I couldn't do anything but… I can hardly breathe, and attempt to escape. I thought I was going to die, but something gave me… power. I don't know or remember how I was able to put a stop to the machine by this… power.

The last thing I would have remembered is using that… ability not only to shut down the device, but it causes a massive outcry to all the museums, all the power fuses has been fried, Lightbulbs were exploding, wires were going haywire, and most of the technology were all suffering from massive damage, and even system files being deleted or corrupted. The last thing I received was a horrible aftermath, I tried to crawl out but I felt faint… I don't remember anything else but my left eye was crying out ink, and part of my body was… scarred. The last thing I was, Oden and these scientists discovering me and they were shocked. They ended up questioning how did I end up here or why it happened. The last thing I have vision was being taken out of the museum to a hospital…

I was unconscious from my injuries and trauma. I ended up viewing flashbacks from my early time. My learning life, loved ones and even my early life but what I uncovered… "is that… mom?" I thought. And I thought my mom was the one who I was raised with… that upset me immensely. "if this octoling girl was my mom… that the other one I have now?" I thought. I felt as if my world has crumbled on me. I thought I was gonna die… but no… I foreseen the truth.

I woke up, feeling miserable from the injuries I received, wrapped up in bandages, IV drip inserted into my arm, and my left eye covered in bandages. I'm breathing which is a good sign, but there's no one in this room at the moment. I got up limping to see if I can find a nearby bathroom. "...I feel like… hell" I thought, the bandage wrapped around my face was vexing, I removed the bandages… it felt better yet painful to remove all of it, I then noticed the bathroom and proceeded to enter. I turn on the light, something wasn't right. I was shocked… my left eye is now… negative and symbols on parts of my body symbolizing how much damage I have received. "Why is my eye… black and blue?" I thought. I had orange pupils but why does my left eye have blue pupils now? But I realized why my left eye is covered, I began to start crying out blood from my left eye. I covered it with my hair to see if it isn't noticeable on public view. With shock and trauma… I felt devastated but at the same thing I questioned myself. "How did I stop that machine? Did I activate something?" But that's something I would figure out soon enough. I felt… horrified about my injuries and my eye… is it permanent?

I felt like I was here for a couple weeks, no speech, barely can hear anything from my left ear, and each time and part of my face, neck and shoulder felt an odd tingling… almost like numbness. Why do I cry out blue? I'm always red with blue spots on my hair. Perhaps keeping it cover would be enough. The doctors nurses came in my hospital room, and I was spotted. With their worried faces glazing down and proceed to give me medical care. "Luciel, what are you doing up? We didn't start your physical therapy yet!!" Said one nurse, and the other one goes "Luciel… I know your still in a major condition but you shouldn't be running around like that, you'll get tired faster than what you think" they proceeded to get me back to my bed and I felt the anxiety kicking in. "Was that too hard for you? Luciel, your mom should be arriving sooner than later… hang in there" said the nurse. I was shaking bad… I didn't feel like I belong here and I began to shed some tears, my right eye is dropping literal tears but my covered eye… it's actual octarian blood. "Luciel… please don't cry! We didn't harm you by words or anything and we just gave you 2 pints of octarian ink because of your rare eye injury." Said one of the nurses. "I don't wanna… I-I… don't wanna!!" As I weep in fear and i said "I want… my mom… where is she?! I don't like it here!" As I felt more anxious than before. "Calm down Luciel! Relax, we have you with us and your mom will be there soon, plus it is dire for you not to cry anymore because of your left eye." Said the doctor. I looked at them not too much of a shame and I felt… tired. They wipe off the tears and octarian ink and proceeded to wrap up my covered eye again to see if it is safe to take it off. They consider if I'm given an eye patch or not.

A couple hours later after taking a literal nap from a massive headache. My mom appears in my room. "Luciel? Luciel! Thank goodness you're awake" my mom was shocked yet… relieved that I'm still alive. "Mom…" I said. "Luciel… I don't know what really happen to you but why… who hurt you? Who did this to you" as my mom is asking me constant questions. "Why am I here?" I asked. "Luciel, you were in critical condition after they have called me. You weren't moving and you wouldn't wake up. I thought you were going to die! But oh bless your alright." "Dying…" I thought. Was I dead? No… that can't be right. "Sweetheart… I tried to get to you but these creatures in black suits wouldn't let me in and they called you out for… classified information. Meaning I can't take you home..." My mom was in literal tears. "But why…?" I asked. "They marked you. Meaning I can't take you anywhere legally. And they say you carry something special within your system… even if you are endangered boy, I can't take you" my mom explained

"Can't take me home…? Why mom…? What do they want me for? Why am I illegal?" I asked. But unfortunately, this is where the saddest parts come, octarians in black suits came in. My mom shield me but… "we just told you, you can't take your son home. He carries a lethal ability in his system, it can put harm to our entire generation" as one of the octarians in black explained. "You can't take him! I have to be there at all times! I'm not abandoning him." My mom argued "and so are we…" unfortunately, I couldn't do anything to stop this. I cried out to leave my mom alone, I wanted to get up but I was pinned and forced to sit. They aggressively kept my mom occupied… and then drugged her to knock her out. What are these octopi doing? What do they want from me?! "MOM!!!!!!" I yelled. "There is no point for your parents… your mom will live, she's just… sleeping, were taking you with us regardless" I screamed again, begging them to let me go, all of the electricity and technology was going all haywire. They stopped and witness all the hacking. Sparks were all exploding all over the place and one by one are being harmful. "Luciel!! Luciel stop shouting!! Your shouting is the cause of your ability, you could end up killing the wounded if you continue" said the OIB. I stopped. "Mother of arceus… luciel… see what I mean? Your ability is lethal, what is why were going to take you with us!" Said another OIB. "How did I do that?" I thought in shocked. It is unfortunate that I was taken away for their personal needs. And to be sent to another location… octo valley

A place where I was forced to work for them and then… it was not fun to be homeschooled and it wasn't fun for me to not understand the ability. They studied me furthermore over the years until they figure out how I became… smart. Smart enough to understand the ability and how was I able to… hack. I turned 14 after a few years of being contained by the octarian government, they released me since I was no longer needed… "I'm free?" I thought. That is because they have hired a recent general for octo valley. I don't know who that general would be, I didn't worry too much. "I am free… but where do I go? Where can I stay" I thought. Nowhere to go i began to walk. The weather wasn't helping and so did my days. But the sad thing is… I thought about mother, wouldn't mother recognize me after I was taken to octo valley? I at least found shelter to endure temperatures, it's not much to keep me warm but it'll do for a couple days.

"It is freezing… I don't think the small shelter is warm enough for me to stay here… I need to find material to stay warm" I thought. Plenty of wood, there's at least some plastic and duct tape to wrap and cover the holes, and then plenty of food. I began construction… it's not that much and I obviously needed some holes to allow oxygen. Afterwards, I sealed myself from the shelter to get some sleep. "I hope no one can find me here… and hopefully something doesn't happen anymore," I thought. And I proceed to sleep. All the nightmares… they keep coming back to haunt me, I tried not to cry… no tears… and I continued to sleep.

It has turned to hours and no more than 2 days, the ability that I have… I began to understand it more. "If these top octarians no longer find me useful or a threat… I can make myself useful" I thought. But there's one drawback. I was getting too hungry and too tired. I was freezing because… there were not enough things to keep me warm. I shivered and then I feel horribly hungry. All I did was sleep… but someone eventually finds me. "Is that an octoling? That is disturbing… to see a homeless octopi being left there. I woke up, and quickly hid in the shadows of the shelter. "Hey! Were not here to hurt you or anything, we just came to ask what were you doing hiding?" "Was that one of the octolings who followed me here?" I thought. "Please… come out of there, I'm not here to hurt you or anything" said the stranger. I remained silent. "I know you might be a discounted hobo octoling living under that… fort of yours, are you thinking that you don't believe me? I can't blame you for going solo for a while" said the stranger, I took a peek… it was someone who I became familiar with later on but I didn't know him at the time, but with another companion, not so much. I remained silent. "Freezes, I guess your the stoic type then?" and then I peaked closer to the octoling once more. "Come on, you! We got a home and everything for the helpless such as you." Said the octoling. Instead of remaining in there… I went with them.

It was quite a journey for me, exploring every part of octo valley, quite a beautiful sight… like I came outside for the first time, that reminds me when my mother has taken me to places like this. "Enjoying the view, kid?" Said the purple octoling. I was muted. "...don't worry too much" said the purple octoling. "And here we are, our home and pride is here" said the spa green octoling. I did foreseen their home, it looks auspicious… if they like some sort of thing. "Come on there, octoling!" The purple octoling called me again. And there I went. It feels… natural after walking into their home, and a lot more warmer than going outside in the cold. "Well… like we told you, we have a home provided by homeless octolings like you." Said the spa green octoling and then continued "we used to have too many octopi but some just wandered off on their own without notice" "it's how most octopi would go" said the purple octoling. "Miss… how long will I be here?" I questioned. "Quite a while, well not really, travis can explain this place further than what you would think" as the purple octoling left.

I knew travis for quite a while, hence that he's older than me. Often doing unhealthy habits and currently has his half brother to this day. This is the only time where I didn't know him at the time. "Everyone calls me travis… I kinda work here with this purple one just to get some earnings for making sure every octopi is in shape before going to the next battle" travis explains. "Why is that?" Travis didn't answer my question. "It's personal buddy. Anyway, what is your name? And how long have you been homeless?" Travis questioned. I didn't think twice about that either, it was mostly me being locked up by the octarians government after being considered as me carried an ability that could be lethal. But they release me after 4 years… to where I wasn't a thread at all… I still hid my left eye, it still looks normal but it is permanently damaged when I look at it… except I can never see my left eye again to risk the side effects, it remains hidden behind my hair. I guess I really can't tell them anything about me. "...Luciel, I don't know how long was I homeless" I lied. "You don't remember?" Travis questioned. I nodded as a response for not knowing anything about that. "Were you lost? Are you losing memory? I doubt that your too young to lose too much of your internal memory. Did ya?" Travis ask again. "Not a lot… but I really don't remember." I said.

The tables were turned after a brief explanation and without feeling any grief… at all, I stayed with the purple octoling wonder who I still don't know her full name to this day for a long while. Until… a striking day. One day, I woke up to overhear what the lady in purple was talking about. "Why is that? It's my job to keep an eye on all octarians and your saying an inkling is lurking around destroying our home land? That has got to be a myth! Why… why are you giving me this cellular device? Oh… for Luciel? Why is that?" It sounded like a whole lot of deep stuff going through and why they would have me? Is she considering to sell me? The conversation continued. "You know I worked with you for far longer than I have. It's not easy to raise our army for a whole lot." I went back to sleep and covered myself in blankets, I didn't realize their suspicions.

The next morning came… and this time… it was actually time to follow the lady in purple… and travis managed to tag along for a ride. There were so many octopi and octoling heading to the direction to where we're going, at first I saw a ton of kettles, some were still functioning, while the others were no longer functioning, at first I thought it was a power shortage… but I was wrong to begin with, and then we hear the announcement. "Attention all octarians, we are in a high risk for a major power shortage in our home, an inkling is responsible for taking our power source known as the zapfish. Without the zapfish's power, octo valley will severely go pitch black and our chances of survival is near zero. We are working on it to bring our predictors to execution so no harm would be good" afterwards it just cut off. "An inkling?" I thought. "This can't be good news, no wonder why some of the kettles are out of order" quote LIP [lady in purple]. "...are we in danger by our predictors?" Travis asked. "I think we are… the squidbeak splatoon are at it again, and I must do something about these inklings" LIP answered. "Inklings? Aren't they a different species? If so… maybe that's how the octarian army lost the great turf war…" I thought. "And your going back to our prime and leader to defend octo valley? Isn't that job… treacherous?" Travis asked. "...it's the only away to protect octo valley from our enemies, without the zapfish's power, darkness is an abyss to us and we would not live long, Travis." Lip explained.

But I'm old enough to go out on my own… I turn 15 by next week, instead of listening to the two of them feeling worried about octo valley, I wander off without notice and found a kettle… nearly stable but it wasn't going to last long. I looked around to see if someone would notice me, it was just LIP and Travis. I instead used my hacking abilities to see if I can power it up. "It seems that my ability is useful for this place at all" I thought. "Luciel? Luciel? What are you doing?" LIP asked. I didn't answer at all. "What ability do you have in your body? Wasn't that illegal?" LIP asked me again. "That type of witchcraft did remind me of a certain… octogonapus… or was it all a myth?" Said Travis. "...I really have no idea." I said. "I don't know if I heard of that before… that gives me an idea about you, luciel. Rather than to tell them about you-" but I cut off LIP "No! It's best to remain quiet about that" I said. "Remain quiet?" LIP questioned. "I think he meant that he's not confident to confront our leader about this" said Travis. Neither of us said nothing and decided to head back sooner than later. I don't think I fully trust LIP nor Travis about my abilities to hack. I rather not end up going back to their top secret facility. No way! After what they did to me.

The next weekend… "Luciel! Honey! You can come out of your dorm! I got something for you" said the LIP. I opened the door, I felt dry and miserable even after I have washed my hair last night. "You don't have to be miserable, dear Luciel. I brought you something" the LIP gave me a gift, it's well wrapped up I'll have to admit, I unwrap it and it was a cellphone. "That is a cell phone from somewhere. It may calm you down from your… questionable ability" said the LIP. "Where did it come from? Where did you find this?" I asked. "No need to ask for that? I bought this with my own money. Your at that age to use these cellphones, be sure not to be addicted to that? K?" LIP answered as she was about to leave "oh… and happy birthday, Luciel". I observe the cellphone, something tells me that isn't an ordinary octarian cellphone. And an app that isn't too friendly. "I don't know what that is, hopefully that doesn't bug me too much" I thought

I was authorized to go outside and did a couple of tasks before being sent to a job. Perhaps working with the octarian army wouldn't be a bad job after all and one day… maybe I can be their leader. But… "I don't think the octarian army would allow us in… since Male lives matter than female lives" travis argued. I swore I heard of this before, dj octavio is king of the octarian army after all, that's not stopping me at all. "Isn't that… discriminatory?" I commented. "Not that it's discriminatory to you and I, were labeled as very rare… unless you count the ever evolving octo troopers" travis commented and then continued "they may more likely put us in the office since it's much safer and less lethal to enter on combat" travis quoted. "...I rather be in combat, no matter the risk, I can't sit there while our invaders continues to steal our zapfish" I complain quietly. Travis didn't bother quoting back. I didn't know the realization of what went wrong at the time, as travis and I were about to head right on back…

...first blood has arrived to where we witness, it splurged on that one kettle. "F*ck! Luciel, we need to get outta here" travis panicked. "Is that our octarian ink coming out from that kettle?" I questioned. Travis grabbed onto my wrist and shouted "Damn it! Luciel! This isn't a drill!! That Agent could appear at any moment we have to get out of here!" Travis yelled and was about to pull me away. I tried not to look back, it was having a hard time trying to have a peek, I don't think I can resist being dragged any longer. "Luciel!! Please, pick up some pace, slowing down will get us splatted" travis yelled. But it was too soon where an inkling popped out of the kettle, claiming they have completely stolen the zapfish. "Oh… f*ck, it's them" Travis panicked. Neither of us were fighters at the time, I didn't panic at all.

That inkling then raised their weapons at us… knowing that they didn't expect some unwanted attention. "Dude…!" Travis was frozen in place, I was also frozen. "An inkling dressed in clothes like these, could they be agents?" I thought. Are we finished? What can we really do once this inkling attempts to splat us? What purpose do they have? Are they as different as we are? My questions kept on popping as this inkling walked to us. "Travis…" I called and decided to shake him, travis was still frozen in place. "What should I do? This inkling could eliminate us at any moment?" I thought. And then this inkling, aimed at us as we were too frightened to fight back. We heard an alarm sound from the octarian army. "...!!" And they they ran off. "Holy sh*t! I thought we were done for! I didn't think the octarian army would pull the alarm at the last second" travis quoted. "I thought so… why would this inkling steal our light source?" I said. Travis sighed… "let's tell our octarian leader that we got away from that inkling unscaved, we can't stay here much longer" travis quoted and we left the place.

A couple days later… "freezes frost… your the new guy? I feel terrible for putting you on the office table" the octoling explain further. "The reason? Well we really are overprotective within this generation. We even noticed you and travis walking back feeling fear" fear is common these days, more and more octopi appear endlessly while the others disappear without a trace. "fear… of dying?" I questioned. "Well there's that when not all respawn points works in every location, anyway I'll leave you be" the octoling walks it off. A new office where I have to be more responsible and always on a strict dress code, Until something bumps into my wall. I felt interrupted every 5 seconds, I took a peak, it was a younger octoling. "Errr… I'm s-s…" as the young octoling girl rubs her head. Did she bumped on something? "are you lost?" I asked. But she ran off feeling frightened. Was she afraid of me? Or did she thought I was going to scold her? I don't think I ran into the little girl until years later…

One year later, age 16… "yes… if DJ octavio can make music for us… then yes! I can do that! Actually that be terribly but WHATEVER!!" Usually it's all old news to me… but one thing that caught my attention "Agent 3 from the Squidbeak Splatoon is nowhere to be seen, and hasn't been seen for months, perhaps the SS couldn't be brave enough for this mission after all NYAHAHAHAHAH!" It still cringy to hear from this general, all chaotic and sh*t, but the mention about Agent 3 nowhere to be seen… that got me concerned. Travis looks relaxed, unfortunately he's enveloped into the shadows as of lately… perhaps his bad habits has increased. As for I … I understand how to use my abilities better thanks to the cellphone, designed to read and understand these options better. LIP has been undergoing maintenance a lot more often for what I have seen, all I have been hearing a lot of screaming and data being corrupted, until that one screech… "that scream? No I don't think that's the sound of an octopi getting splatted" I thought. "What goes on downstairs? How come I can't see this to myself? I can't let my… sibling see this" as travis felt too lost, I approached travis to see if he's alright. "Luciel… not today, I'm having an existential crisis at the moment" travis quoted. "But you always have this issue for a few months now," I said. But travis didn't respond.

The silence was long and suspenseful. "Luciel… I hear these screams faintly, I can hardly hear anything anymore." Travis quoted. "You can still hear everything, don't you?" I questioned. "...I can still hear everything, don't worry about it, luciel" travis answered. I hear another screech, it sounded like... dying. I was having a hard time concentrating on my work. The screams were becoming faint. "I should check what's down there, I'm starting to get concerned" I thought, and I walked out of my office and I decided to investigate. I've taken the elevator… "what is all this top secret sh*t?" I thought. It smelled like octarian ink… no it smells something else, I got a bad feeling about this. Heavily guarded with traps and security cameras, that didn't stop me from using my abilities, hacking is all I can do and hack every last source of technology to go scotch free. I heard a thud… "don't tell me they-" I trembled. I rushed over there and opened the hinges.

"This can't be…?" I gasped in horror, nothing has remained in this room, it was littered in ink… I noticed something limping behind all the boxes. "Who are you?" I panicked. "...you…" as I got there… it was that inkling… I couldn't recognize if it was the same inkling or not, I was unable to understand their language, and I noticed why they were in bad shape, all littered in octarian ink. Their last words before I could be able to speak "stay… away from… your general" and… they passed. No questions, no answers, there was a literal panic "I need to leave" I thought. I felt sick to the stomach, and the ink… I really didn't need to inhale all that powdered ink or see something lurking into the bottom of octo valley. I heard footsteps coming ahead of me, I attempted to sneak my way out, it was not easy to sneak pass everyone until I got back to the elevator. As I slowly walked back, I felt… traumatized. No octarian ever explain what happened to me or why I felt shocked.

"Luciel, LUCIEL!!" travis called and rushed towards me. I was unresponsive to say anything. "Where the hell have you been? Who did this to you?" Travis felt off… and said "I should have been more responsible to you, why did you just disappeared?" I couldn't say much… I wanted to say that… it wasn't travis's fault, it was mine, for entering unauthorized… what I saw is something I'm never going to forget. I don't quite understand why inklings deserve to be executed… regardless of how helpless or a criminal are they.

2 years later, age 18… at work I felt more stable and much more normal, I felt dark and edgy these days after the innocent I have seen, whatever works out for me is keeping my identity hidden at all costs. I'm pretty much used to seeing everything with one eye, while the other eye, doctors did say I'm only able to view… for at least 8 hours before crying out ink. Not a chance. Then the general arrived at our office with a visitor. "Hello luciel, hello travis! How are your jobs?" I didn't reply… but travis did and said, "it's all doing great, general, nothing has happened ever since" "that's great, I'll leave this… octoling in your office if that's okay with you," the general said as he leaves. There's was only one octoling… it's not the same as the one I saw, she's only 14

"You need anything?" I questioned her. This girl I was, very few words. Unfortunately she's often sees the lost. "..." "did the general send you hear on purpose?" Travis questioned. The octoling girl didn't reply back. I began to doubt this octoling… and I haven't seen this octoling before. The looks and everything… but she never wears the Octoleet goggles… that's one odd thing about us octolings. She came over to me and asked me… "What is this place?" Asked the octoling. "Octo valley? Why is that?" I answered back. The octoling felt way too lost… I asked her back once more "Everything alright? Are you lost? Do you know anything about yourself?" The octoling looked at me back and said… "i… I don't know who I am… or why I'm in octo valley" the octoling response. Is this why she's lost? Does she have… amnesia? I don't think I've meet with someone who enveloped amnesia. "Do you know your name?" I asked the octoling… "...Octria… it's a temporary name given by the general, I don't know my real name" saids the octoling.

Afterwards… activity has gone far too quiet on the long run… and no word from our intruders but there was one word we didn't need to hear. "Your majesty, why is that?" Travis questioned the LIP. "I never considered sending you 2 to watch all of octo valley… especially how long I have chosen you two on the job" LIP explained. "I get that, I know you care for the safety of us just because we have larger suctions on our tentacles… but why" travis complained. "I care about you… there are hardly any Male octolings here, it's in order to keep you guys in a safer environment." Saids LIP. "And then a long argument started between the 2… about decisions and civil rights, I have both hands sat down on my chin and lay there on the table, knowing… it'll get serious soon enough. "What is going on sir? What are these 2 talking about" octria questioned while feeling concern about the situation.

I shut my office door so I couldn't hear travis and LIP argue. Octria didn't felt eased. "Isn't that xenophobic from what that purple octoling is saying to the other man?" Octria questioned. "It's always been heavily restricted by the general. Since I can't be put to combat, they find the best octolings suited well for combat… when 80% are girls…" I answered and one last comment… "don't answer that…" "...I see… they're putting me in combat incase another evil decides to emerge, so far there are none." Octria said… foreshadowing. I then looked at my screen to see if there was anything wrong with octo valley… we spoke too soon with the squidbeak splatoon has sent in another Agent… this time…

"ATTENTION all octarian army, this is not a drill! The squidbeak splatoon has sent in another Agent… this time it's even more grueling than the previously mentioned Agent! All octolings and elite octolings must report for combat for each and every last kettle. For non-fighting octoling, remain indoors and don't come outside and take shelter. That is an order from DJ octavio"said the general of octo valley. "An agent? Isn't that…!!" Octria shuttered a bit. Everything went silent. I have no other option but to remain in shelter… this is what I always don't get my Hopes up. "Do you know the best advice for combat" octria questioned. "...try not to get splatted, if you manage to survive, come back here…" I said. Travis then burst opens my office door and said. "Luciel… I'm not sure if you heard the announcement… which you have, we need to take shelter… while LIP goes out there with the octopi." Travis explain. "Why is that?" I asked travis. "That agent is about to head to world 4" travis answered. F*ck… and that agent is fast approaching then the previous agent. It's unfortunate we all had to hideout… while the rest of the octarian army are on war…

I was old enough to see everything… unfortunately, it went all downhill for the octarian army when DJ octavio was defeated by Agent 3, I have seen everything happen as the power was about to go down, someone did intervene… it almost cause the life of an octoling just to slow down Agent 3… that octoling was Male, I never knew who that octoling was. 3 weeks later… "I think it's time for me to move on…" the LIP share the news that she's going out, looks like there's no point in staying in octo valley anymore… "is this really the end of your road" travis explained. "...no travis, I have to do one last mission, it's top secret for you to… I hope you two can take care of yourselves in office… one last time before the general decides to move all of you" LIP finishes. Sadly after LIP has to do one last favor she might either retire her position or what… I wasn't sure. LIP has left for her final mission… "Mi'lady… " travis said quietly and then his concerns about his family. "I don't know what to do… I have to tell cheri, we have to move out soon" travis was having an existential crisis after DJ octavio's defeat. I didn't know what to go next, LIP recommend us to go to the general once were ready…

After a couple hours… things were becoming downhill then ever, more octopi were getting splatted one after another… until several octopi… "octria?" I panicked. The moment I saw octria being rushed to the emergency room, I needed to explain to one of the octolings. "What happened to octria? Did she actually…" I couldn't speak out my words. "you'll have to be patient, luciel" said the octoling. "Can you explain what happened to octria?" I said. "...Octria, she's in critical condition after a grueling combat she had with Agent 3, I don't know what happened between the 2, by the time we found her, she was beaten in combat, I can't explain this but her eye was slashed and one of her arms were gone. I don't think I have ever seen an octoling not to be splatted" … I wasn't sure what I was going to believe that or not but… why did Agent 3 do such a thing? I may think about paying this agent a visit… of I can find their remote location. "Are you upset Luciel? Your not actually gonna go after Agent 3 are you?" Said the octoling. I was in disbelief… "I need to check up on her" I said but I couldn't see her in the emergency room. "Sorry… we can't let you in the room, our patient is in critical condition, you'll have to wait it out" said the octoling

No use to talking to her and no other way to communicate with travis, since we all have to leave octo valley one way after the other. I rather not sleep… not anymore and decide to do some personal training of my own. The common questions, why am I not allowed to go to the surface? Why can't I fight? If I entered the surface… will there be more than one inkling? If so… would they exterminate me? All those questions, I trained my way. A month later "...I haven't seen LIP for a long time… and no sign of Agent 3" I thought. I was leaving octo valley temporary… and search for Agent 3… and why they did this to us. Knowing that the road isn't going to be easy for me, I have to wear a disguise and sneak my way "I don't get why this Agent would be hiding here… could they be there" I thought… let the road of getting up there begin. I did eventually get up there on the hospital windows and squeeze my way to the window.

"The gear… it's all damaged, that was like a month ago" I thought. I look around… "it's just an inkling boy… this dude, is that the reason why he couldn't fight anymore? They don't seem to be in a bad shape as before" I thought. I can see clearly… this boy might awaken sooner than later, I got shivers down my non-existent spine… ceplathods like us don't have bones but still. And lastly a picture frame next to the inkling "could he have a family member? There's only one inkling next to the same inkling, or they look similar, no parents?" I thought. There's no point for me to interrogate this inkling, I decided to leave but I heard the sound of awakening, I turned around, that inkling was near his awakening. I know what I must do. The boy has awoken looking at his surroundings to see if anything has changed. I wasn't sure if that dude was self aware or not. Turns out… he wasn't.

I made him flinched by doing an unnecessary jumpscare to this inkling. This dude is still in pain… hurts him and sucks to be him, why would I blame him. "...hah… hah… not right now" the inkling boy hasn't fully restored his strength and is dealing with a lot of bandages. And he continued "what… are you, octoling?" I then question this boy "So… your that agent 3… the same hero who brought down our octarian leader leaving us under darkness. I see why you were sent by your captain." I monologue quite a bit until… "how could you know any of this…? That great zapfish was our power source to power up inkopolis. What kind if octolings who would squidnap all of our power source?" Saids the inkling. "Unlike you and your kind, were suffering down here as well, without power, octo valley would be an abyss." I commented. "...tsk! Give whoever controls octo valley my regard!" And he shrugs it off like it's no big deal. "I see…" as the lights were flickering from the whole building showing emotion.

"...your not like one of them aren't you?" Asked the boy inkling. "...maybe, maybe not! I can't let you get away for what you've done to my friend." I said. "Why would I forgive this octoling? I almost died because of this wrench… and you think that I'm antagonizing your whole colony of the octarians army?" As the boy inkling explain in further detail. "I never have second thoughts of why both my colony and yours were on the great turf war and ended on a shallow note. The captain only ask a favor to bring back the great zapfish that powers up inkopolis. And continue on patrol to keep everything guarded." No wonder why inklings are a threat to us. "And do you consider yourself a hero?" I questioned. "...not anymore, it's not worth losing my life after having a near death experience" said The boy inkling. I began to think, seeing him in this position reminds me of my ptsd of witness an inkling left for dead down below, and seeing him here is different. Then if he was in bad shape, could my friend octria had the chance to face him? Did she really gave it all she had? No… she couldn't have-

"Why is that, 3?" I asked. "Whoa! How do you know I'm agent 3?! I'm not that agent." As the boy inkling tried to deny himself. "You would rather prefer to be Ex-Agent 3? I can't see that for myself, you used to be everywhere attacking us… and you all of a sudden injured?" I asked. "..." agent 3 didn't say anything. "Consider you and I as an acquaintance, if not, you'll remain as a hero, even if your no longer Agent 3" I said. The flickering did stopped, and Agent 3 or… Ex-Agent 3 felt very odd, as if the pain all over him has healed sporadically. "How did you-" I interrupted him. "Don't worry… consider your life to be spared… it's unfair for you to be in a disadvantage" I said. I was about to head back to octo valley but Agent 3 interfered. "Who are you? I never gotten your name…" I then say it "my name is…"

I then leave "him" be… this dude has no idea how he recovered fast… or maybe I was just imagining how he regenerated fast. Either way I returned back to octo valley without confrontation. "Now I see… he looked afraid the first time, maybe he's still recovering from those events, his stone cold attitude was changed, not sure if he'll be better off…" I thought. Unfortunately by the time I entered back to octo valley. "LUCIEL!!" I hear the general shouting my name, the place has gone to hell and many octopi were running from their lives… I don't see the general anywhere, travis is nowhere to be seen. I rushed back to the octarian base… everything was on fire… I keep hearing the general shouting… Luciel everywhere I go… "make the screams stop" I thought. My heart rate was rising as if I was feeling stressed, and powers… it's becoming unstable to control myself. I attempted to get to the bottom of this chaos… but I felt… famished to continue, I felt… hungry… for power. My hacking abilities… I was losing control. "LUCIEL!! Luciel" the general cried in horror and shame and got towards me. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" As the general was asking several questions to me. "You all of a sudden disappeared before all of octo valley has gone to chaos, we were supposed to find a remote location to thrive." I wasn't feeling normal, I felt power fueling me up as if I want to eat something… "Luciel? What's the matter luciel!?" Complained the general. "I'm so DAMN HUNGRY!!!" I shouted loud.

It turned into a bloody mess when I bit into the general of octo valley… by the neck, I couldn't contain my hacking abilities… my covered eye… glowed, and I was absorbing... power. "Luciel… why…?" I did not want this to happen, the general was gurgling and coughing out ink, I release him and realized what I've done. "Lu… ciel… why would you… do this to your… general… you… monster…" monster… all of events flashing within my eyes and discovering and the words unlocking "stay away from your general" and finally the files I collected from the general … turns out they were lying. "No… you are" I said… my abilities was building up, I'm becoming more and more power flowing through me. "Luciel… what are… you…?" And the final thing I witness… everything went white… I don't remember what happened next, the events still lingered but there is a twist…

I woke up in a room, a new day… and it's bright. Someone walks in… "Oh, you're finally awake… I thought you were never gonna wake up" it was another octoling. "Where am i?" I asked. "In our house, you remember anything?" Said the octoling. I explain the situation, most of the description was changed and couldn't explain. "Oh… is this your story or what? Everything in octo valley remains in good shape, there was no chaos. We found you lying unconscious somewhere" said the octoling. "Was octo valley going into chaos a hoax? No… it can't be" I thought. "Dude, you must be going thru an awful nightmare of octo valley going to chaos? I don't see any explosions… and currently there's no general. The octoling explained… "the chaos never happened… when I saw everything, the general, the flames… everything, nobody remembers this?" I thought. I felt like… I'm in a loop… or was everything… resetted. Someone else came in "Cheri… what did I tell you about entering without authorities? Your still in training for science aren't you" that voice sounded familiar. "Travis…?" I said quietly. "Oh… how'd you- I am confused" that kid cheri… travis's younger brother who he mentioned before. "Can you not shout, cheri? I can't hear in one ear" saids travis. There was a lot of shock and value… but another odd thing happened. "Cheri, you mind heading to your room, I need a moment with our visitor" travis asked. "Oh fine… I'm not yet a scientist for nothing unlike your other octarian buddies" and cheri left.

"Oh… it's you, wait what are you?" Travis questioned. This isn't right, travis must know who I am… does he not remember my own name? "Your serious are you?" I asked. Travis seems to be confused, he has known me for the past 4 years when Travis and LIP first discovered me. " …I did heard of you, you and I worked for the octarian army. Did I hear correctly?" Travis explained further more of our history… things have been jumbled up to this point. "This isn't right… I swore we were with-" I was cut off. "I don't think I've heard of this octoling in purple… like ever, dude! I swear. None of that necessarily happened here, it was running normally, when there was this bright light on our building. And then I came here… the last thing I know is seeing someone special…" travis finished explaining. I didn't say anything rather than "do you really remember me?" And travis responded "I do… oddly enough, you may looked like someone… but your blue" I'm… blue? I really did become blue rather than the usual red, only the sad part is… everyone thinks that I… luciel no longer exists.

Final note is when I walked to the hills of octo valley to chill there… there was no general available ever since the mysterious reset, and one day Someone else would take over as Agent 3. Octria somehow managed to find me sitting here all alone… she wasn't the same as I would have seen. "It's you… you've been gone for a long time" said octria. I definitely knew that she wasn't going to be the same since she was attacked… now walking around with only 7 limbs left of her. If only there was a way to give her an amputated arm to move around, if I can with the help of the octarians meet along the way. "Why is that?" I asked. "I don't really know… they needed you for something" octria answered. All the thoughts I begin to bring up, and closing off the chapter I never see LIP again nor the previous general, as for Agent 3… now called ex-agent 3, there's a high chance we might run into each other again… by name of course. And lastly my hacking abilities, no matter how powerful it is to become illegal, I can pretty much pay it forward with this. "Since there's no general in our place… we need one, and they considered you" as octria closes her arms, I stood up. "...kay" and one last thing octria said to me "I may become a leader by your side… call it reckless all you want dude… I could get my use of training…" and then I said "then I'll have to make you an amputated arm… you can't fight without all 8 limbs" I commented. That made octria think twice and said "yeah… I suppose I should get one, thank you… uhh…" one final word "...octogon"

End


End file.
